Algo así como no saber qué hacer
by C.S Butterfly
Summary: ¡El no quería ser un circulito quemado en su tapete! Bien que en su familia no tuvieran uno, pero no quería tener que conseguirse una familia en otro lado por no poder ser un león. Este fic participa en el reto "El sombrero seleccionador" del foro "Las cuatro casas". El personaje asignado es James Sirius Potter.


**Hola a todos! Este fic participa en el reto "El sombrero seleccionador" del foro "Las cuatro casas", que consiste en contar como creemos que fue la selección de algunos personajes de la tercera generación, más específicamente, de James, de Ted y de Rose. **

**S****in embargo; dado que me he leído las novelas de Lippert Norman, las cuales se centran en James, ya sé como (de manera más o menos oficial) James, el personaje que me ha tocado, fue seleccionado... y no pude sacármelo de la cabeza XD.**

**Por ello, terminé centrándome en cómo James se sentía con el hecho de sufrir la selección del sombrero. Lo más probable es que esto me saque de las bases del reto, lo que me descalificaría, pero en fin. En verdad me ha gustado como me quedó, especialmente por hecho de poder haber hecho 599 palabras y no pasarme del límite jejeje. **

**En fin, sin más, la historia. Espero que la disfruten!**

**Declaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. La ambientación tampoco. Todo esto pertenece a nuestra querida J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

Algo así como no saber qué hacer

Desde que James Potter, hijo del mago más famoso del mundo y jefe de aurores, había nacido, la magia lo había rodeado por completo. Platos rotos llenos tenía hambre; ventanas empañadas cuando tenía frío, luciérnagas hipnotizadas por su miedo a la oscuridad, cada cosa que su inconsciente deseada era cumplida sin prisas, de manera natural por su increíble talento mágico. Lo mismo ocurrió con sus hermanos a su debido tiempo y lo mismo ocurría con los demás magos en potencia, que aquí y allá eran adorados por sus padres, viviendo la vida en simple espera de uno de los hitos más grandes de su vida:

Entrar a Hogwarts

Colegio de magia y hechicería… No era sólo James quien alucinaba con sólo oír el nombre de la institución a la que iría al cumplir la edad necesaria para que la lechuza golpeara con insistencia su ventana o se metiera por su chimenea y le entregara la ansiada carta. La prueba irrefutable de que era un mago, no un muggle, no un squib, un mago hecho y derecho, casi.

Y así creció James Potter, con sus hermanos anhelando exactamente lo mismo, con una familia que no dejaba de crecer y, dicho de paso, de llenarse de cabezas coloradas. Con escobas de juguete, con entradas de Quidditch gratuitas para las Arpías de Holyhead, con sortilegios Weasley en cada habitación, con cariñosos tíos, con cariñosos primos, con cariñosos hermanos, con cariñosos padres.

Con cariñosos Gryffindors.

Cada uno de ellos.

Gryffindors por doquier, con un profundo amor por el rojo y el dorado.

Leones desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Aún más, leones famosos.

Y fue con ese hecho con el que mayormente creció el pequeño James, no tan pequeño cuando estaba sus hermanos pero sí muy pequeño cuando pensaba en el gigantesco castillo que se le venía encima como única morada durante la mayor parte del año, por siete años. Pequeño ante el castillo que lo formaría como mago. Ante el castillo que tenía cuatro casas. Castillo que elegía esa casa para ti.

Pánico.

Así, de pronto, con sólo un año y medio para que la lechuza se colara por su ventana o por su chimenea, James se preguntó qué debía hacer si no era un león como todos en su familia. Y la idea no lo dejó dormir siestas. No lo dejó comer duces y, como consecuencia, asustó a sus padres, que acostumbraban a verlo convertido en un pequeño huracán, jaloneando despacio el pelo de Lily, cambiando de lugar los libros mágicos de Albus, robándose las túnicas de Ginny y metiéndose debajo de la capa de invisibilidad todas las veces que podía.

Así conoció la historia de su fallecido tío Sirius Black. Se la contaron un día en que sus tíos Ron y Hermione se habían instalado en la cocina a comer panqueques. Y la historia debía ser gratificante, decirle que todo estaba bien, demostrarle que no era del todo imposible cambiar de casa. Pero luego tío Ron había mencionado, distraído, el tapete de los Black y James había salido corriendo a su habitación.

¡El no quería ser un circulito quemado en su tapete! Bien que en su familia no tuvieran uno, pero no quería tener que conseguirse una familia en otro lado por no poder ser un león. Quería vestirse de rojo y dorado, quería marcar puntos con rubíes. Quería ir a Gryffindor.

Y finalmente el tren partió, las barcas cruzaron el lago y el sombrero se plantó en su cabeza. James no pensaba nada pero pensaba todo, quería hacer todo pero hacía nada. El mundo se detuvo.

\- ¡Gryffindor!

**Bueno, eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus comentarios, la retroalimentación siempre es necesaria y bien recibida :D**


End file.
